This invention relates to a method for securing the edges of a synthetic turf material. In another aspect, this invention relates to an improved method for securing the edges of a synthetic turf material that has been applied over a rigid base material.
Recently, synthetic turf materials have been widely used to cover athletic fields, parade grounds, playgrounds, highway medians, areas surrounding swimming pools, patios, and the like. Such synthetic turf materials normally simulate a well-manicured, natural grass surface in that the synthetic turf material is made up of a multitude of upstanding ribbon-like fibers that are secured to a base or substrate. Such fibers as nylon, polypropylene, polyvinyl chloride and the like, have been widely used as the material for forming the upstanding grass leaf like ribbons. Because of the durability of such materials of construction, it is possible to produce a simulated grass surface, or a synthetic turf material that stands up well under extremely harsh conditions. Such durable surfaces are now widely used for the surfaces of athletic playing fields and the like, wherein the synthetic turf is exposed to a considerable amount of grinding, abrasive and twisting forces, caused by the shoes of athletes, animals, and the like, as they run or walk across the surface.
Many techniques have been developed in recent years for the installation of synthetic turf materials, especially in outdoor installations. Thus, improved seaming techniques for joining adjacent pieces of synthetic turf material together have reduced the number of failures experienced in large, synthetic turf installations. Improved techniques have also been developed for installing the synthetic turf materials over padding to produce a durable playing surface.
One very troublesome problem continues to plague the synthetic turf industry in that most synthetic turf installations utilize the synthetic turf material to cover the playing area but the peripheral edges of the playing area, such as around the sidelines of a football, or soccer, field, are not covered with the turf material. For example, many athletic fields will utilize a central area that is covered with synthetic turf material but a dirt or cinder running track or a warning strip extends around the peripheral edges of the field. In such instances, it is necessary to provide a method for securing the edges of the synthetic turf material in place. Several different methods for securing the edges of the synthetic turf material have been suggested in the past. Such methods include the burying of heavy, wooden beams in the ground, whereby the synthetic turf material can be tacked or glued to the wooden beams with the edges of the synthetic turf material being covered over with dirt and the like. Additionally, elaborate concrete beams have been buried in the ground with elaborate provisions made for wrapping the edges of the synthetic turf material over the sides of the concrete beam and securing the edges to the beam in some manner. There have even been suggestions of elaborate clip or clamp assemblies that seek to engage the edges of the synthetic turf material to hold them in place around the peripheral edge of the installation. All of these prior art methods for securing the edges of synthetic turf materials have suffered from various deficiencies. For example, such prior art methods are extremely difficult and costly to install. Additionally, it is very difficult to secure the synthetic turf materials with such prior art methods in a fashion whereby the peripheral edges of the playing field will stand up under normal use conditions.
It is, therefore, apparent that there is a need for an improved method for securing the edges of synthetic turf material. It is also apparent that there is a need for an improved method for securing the edges of a synthetic turf material in such a manner that it can be easily and quickly installed under field conditions and maintain its strength and integrity over long periods of use and exposure to the elements.